


[Podfic of] Suckered

by exmanhater, regonym



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Neal is a wandering octopus. This causes not exactly the sort of problems you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Suckered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suckered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051665) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> exmanhater's notes: I got to host a visit from regonym a few weeks ago, and one result is this hilarious(ly awesome) podfic, that you all now get to enjoy! (In other words, I finally convinced someone to record the wereoctopus fic with me :D) Amazing cover art is by regonym.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1vicmB8) [4.8 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1uCmHN2) [5.4 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 09:26 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
